


An Ocean Flavored Cheesecake

by Kotobird



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, i really don't have any more tags, yeah im super late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 14:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21120557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotobird/pseuds/Kotobird
Summary: It's Kotori's birthday. What could possibly be a great present at such an age? (I feel like Iv'e asked this before and the answer is still not a d-)





	An Ocean Flavored Cheesecake

**Author's Note:**

> IM LATE  
IM SUPER LATE  
LIKE A WHOLE MONTH LATE  
but this is cute regardless

_ "How...did I even got here like this?" _

12nd of September. Finally, Kotori's birthday. Umi was the most nervous person she could ever be, and especially shown on herself. The two of them have been dating for three years now, being at the age of 20.

It was this time that Umi decided to be a little more daring with her presents.

This morning, the two of them went to Honoka's place, being invited the day before, with a lot of excitement from the other end of the phone.

"KOTORI-CHAN!!!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!" Honoka attacked Kotori with a hug. They didn't even enter, did she sense them?  
Regardless, Kotori hugged her back. Umi was just shocked from the side. What just happened in front of her? She swore she saw her whole life flying right in front of her as Honoka ran past her.

"Oh, Umi-chan!~" Now it was Umi's turn to get hugged to death. And Honoka sure made it strong

"P..Please don't kill me, Honoka.." Umi whimpered, Kotori trying to make Honoka release the death hug as well.

"I'm so glad you came!!"

"You ruined my ear yesterday..how could I not come." Umi sighed, and fixed her clothes a bit.

"Boo..that's mean. Anyways! Come inside! I'll treat you to some sweets~"

Inside, they instantly went to Honoka's room. She lived with her parents, not wanting to part with the place she lived in so long. The place looked exactly the same as it always did. The family business never stopped running as well.

"...I wonder how she woke up this early."

"It's only 7:40am..but Honoka-chan looks as happy as ever! That's the most important thing~"

The two sat across each other as usual, before Honoka burst into the room with a tray of sweets.

"Back!! Hope I didn't take too long!~" Honoka sat down beside Umi, and placed the tray in the middle. Umi's mouth instantly watered, her eyes shining with stars. Her favorite sweets…

"You can eat them, Umi-chan!~ I made them 10 minutes ago, they're still warm!"

"Th..Thank you." Umi timidly thanked, before eating at least 5 of them.

"Awh...I wanna see this side of Umi-chan at home too! Honoka-chan, do you mind giving me your recipe? I'm so jealous you can get Umi-chan to react like this!" Kotori puffed her cheeks, crossing her arms in fake anger.

"Fine, fine! I'll give you later~ so, say, was I the first person to say happy birthday to you?"

"No. I was." Umi wiped her mouth with a napkin, smirking at Honoka.

"HUH?! HOW?!"

"Did you forget we live together?"

"When I woke up, Umi-chan gave me a good morning and whispered to me 'happy birthday'" Kotori cupped her own cheeks with her hands, a faint blush on her cheeks as well.

"REALLY, UMI-CHAN? SO SEXY!" Honoka yelled, before Umi could actually shut her mouth.

"I'm going to shoot you." Umi scooted dangerously close to Honoka, glaring into her soul.

"S...Sorry." Honoka laughed nervously.

"Anyways… Kotori-chan! What do you plan to do today?"

"Huh? Oh, well- I don't know! Maybe I'll bake a big cheesecake and invite you all! It is my birthday. Right, Umi-chan?"

"Oh- I don't mind." Umi nodded, leaning on the table.

_ A _ _t least an hour passed._

“Honoka, I think we should go for now.” Umi carefully whispered to Honoka. She couldn’t move, as Kotori has fallen asleep on her lap.

“Did she get a wink of sleep last night?” Honoka whispered back, smiling down at Kotori’s calm sleeping face.

Umi sighed softly, gently patting Kotori’s head. “No, not really as much as I know. She doesn’t have work tomorrow, so she started watching a drama show…”

“Ah..then what about you? Don’t you have work today?” 

“I took a day off. Father didn’t mind anyways, he knows well how I wanted to be with Kotori.”

“Oh! Nice~ ah, well, since it’s already her birthday..” Honoka reached to her table drawers and pulled out a tiny box along with some papers,handing it to Umi. “You better not disappoint me with this, Umi-chan~”

“What…?” Umi looked down at the items handed down to her. Her eyes widened with the realization, now looking at Honoka with a scared and lonely puppy face. “...No.”  
  
“Yes!”

“I’m not doing this!! I...I’ll wait for another year--”  
  
“You can’t, Umi-chan!! Kotori-chan is waiting too, you know!” Honoka nudged Umi’s shoulder. 

“Two tickets to the aquarium..you really bought this…”  
  
“That’s where you wanted to do this, no?”

“S...Still..I’m..too embarrassed--”

“But it’s for Kotori-chan! Come on..”

“F...Fine! Fine, I--”

“mmmnh...Umi..chan?” Kotori slowly opened one of her eyes, sleepily rubbing it. “Oh..no, did I miss out something important?”

Umi instantly panicked, hiding the box and tickets behind her. “O-Oh! Nothing! We were just chatting--!”

Kotori tilted her head, cupping Umi’s cheeks in her palms. “Your face is really red, though. You aren’t hiding anything from me, are you?” 

Umi was completely baffled, her face only growing redder by the second. Honoka knew she’d be next. She had to find a way out…

“A-Ah, well, you know-”  
  
“Honoka-chan… What is Umi-chan hiding?”

"H-How would I know? I know nothing! Ask Umi-chan!! I need to go help mom!!!" Honoka escaped, leaving Umi alone with Kotori. She was sweating. She tried to look away, maybe that way she could finally not fall into Kotori's sly traps.

"Umi-chaaan~" Kotori murmured. She seemed to get up, but Umi didn't want to meet her eyes. This would ruin the whole plan!!

But before Umi knew it, Kotori was in her lap, wrapping her arms around her neck.

"Do I really need to do this again, Umi-chan?~" She brushed her face against Umi's chest, looking up at her with a smile. "Look at me, Umi-chan~"

"N...No!!"

"Umi-chan...what are you hiding behind your back?"

"I...I'm not hiding anything!"

"You're lying.." Kotori knitted her brows.

"..." Umi sighed. She couldn't hide it. "Fine..I-I'll tell you…"

"Ah! See? I knew you were hiding something~" Kotori kissed her on her cheek, making her blush once again.

"...Ho-Honoka gave us two tickets to go to the aquarium."

"Oh! Nice~ I'll have to thank her later. Shall we go, then?"

"I...guess we could."

* * *

Bad idea. That’s all what Umi could call this. The aquarium was all amazing. No doubt. Kotori looked like she was enjoying her time to its fullest, additionally dragging Umi wherever she went to. Kotori even took a bunch of pictures either she was in the frame with Umi or not. The whole place was just so beautiful!  
But Umi still had to complete her mission. This definitely was the hardest thing she has ever done in her life. Not even any archery competition could compete with how hard this task was. 

But she had to find a fitting place to really do so. 

"Hey, Umi-chan! Let's go see the sharks and big fish! It's always pretty there!"

"A-Ah, yes.. Let's go then-"

"Are you okay, Umi-chan? You look super nervous.."

"Hm? N..No, I'm totally fine. Sorry for concerning you." Umi laughed, though it was obviously too nervous.

_ "She must be planning something..if I tease her about it, I might as well ruin her plans… Rolling with it can be fun." _ Kotori smiled, and pressed herself to Umi's side. She seemed a bit surprised, but her cooldown was as quick as ever. Something definitely big was going on in her mind.

They sat down not too far from the biggest aquatic-themed areas, with each of the areas symbolizing the different parts of the ocean. There were various fish species, sea lions, dolphins, jellyfish and sharks. Right in front of them there was a large underwater dome. 

This was definitely the perfect place to make this happen.

_ "You just find a good place without many people, kneel on one knee and reach your hand out. It's not hard, Umi!!" _Umi punched those words into her brain. She knew for sure she has to make this happen. Honoka believes in her!

"Umi-chan...surely, you brought me here for something else."

Umi began sweating. She would be wetter than that water behind her any time soon. (Literally.)

"Wh...What are you talking about? It's..it's only a date, Kotori--"

"Hmm~ of course, Umi-chan." Kotori leaned closer, enjoying Umi's flustered face. It's so cute to watch her like this sometimes.

"A...Anyways, we should..get going. There are still places I'd like to take you to see…"

"Hmm? Sure, let's go~" 

Umi took Kotori's hand. It was so sweaty, Kotori already knew this would be this moment. Slowly, Umi was dragging Kotori closer to the tank. The people around began to not be visible anymore. Kotori couldn't help but smile as much as she ever could. "Where are we going, Umi-chan?" No answer from Umi.

She turned to kotori, holding her hands. She looked her in the eyes, instantly making her blush. "I.." She froze. They stood like this for at least 5 minutes.

Suddenly, Umi leaned in, hugging Kotori gently. With a whisper, she only said "I love you." before tapping her arm with something.

Kotori looked down, seeing a tiny blue box.

"Umi-chan…?"

Umi slowly reached her other arm to open it, revealing the small ring inside. Kotori looked up at Umi. She was all red, beside the sweating. Kotori took the box into her hands, and rested her head on Umi's shoulder.

"I'm proud of you, Umi-chan. You did a good job." She stroked through her hair, gently leaning on her.

Umi felt her shirt getting a bit wet. She immediately looked up, ready to ask what happened. Kotori smiled sweetly at her, cupping her cheek in the palm of her hand. "I love you..you don't even know how much I love you.." her eyes watered, as she leaned in even more, her forehead touching Umi's. "Is that why you were coming home so late?"

"...Y..Yes." Umi closed her eyes, her calm smile finally returning. "I want to treasure..our future together. Happy birthday, Kotori."


End file.
